


downpour

by soonyoungah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, unhealthy soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonyoungah/pseuds/soonyoungah
Summary: wonwoo smiles at the mere thought of soonyoung, but does soonyoung feel the same?





	downpour

There’s heavy rain outside, and all Wonwoo thinks about is Soonyoung.

He stands up from the couch and heads to the door with an umbrella in his hand. “I’ll be heading out,” he tells Mingyu. Mingyu comes out of the kitchen, seemingly surprised.

“In this weather?” Mingyu asks.

“Yeah.”

“It’s freaking 11pm, dude.” He points out.

“I know.”

“You’re not going to pick Soonyoung up, are you?” Mingyu leans against the wall.

Wonwoo avoids eye contact. “I will see you at home later.”

 

-

 

It’s half past eleven, and Wonwoo is waiting outside the ice cream shop Soonyoung works at. Soonyoung comes out soon after, and when he sees Wonwoo, his frown turns into a smile.

“Hey,” Soonyoung walks up to Wonwoo. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I was just–“

“Passing by?” Soonyoung laughs.

“No, I came here to walk you home.” Wonwoo shows him the umbrella he brought. “I know you wouldn’t bring one, so.”

“I thought you were going to use the passing by excuse again,” Soonyoung crosses his arms.

Wonwoo scoffs, but smiles anyway.

“I’m getting sick of that excuse, too. Let’s go, it’s getting late.”

 

-

 

Wonwoo has been staring out of the window for a good half an hour. He was supposed to be studying for his finals, but ends up being distracted by the fact that he will be meeting Soonyoung for dinner later.

He’s thankful yet anxious at the same time. Soonyoung spends most of his time either locked in his room studying, or working part time at the ice cream shop. He doesn’t socialise around as much as Wonwoo, and Wonwoo thinks that those are the reasons why Soonyoung falls sick so damn often.

17:51 soonyoung: where are u?   
17:52 wonwoo: the school library, why?   
17:52 soonyoung: i just thought maybe we could meet slightly earlier. like, now? I’m rly hungry.   
18:01 wonwoo: i’m on my way!   
18:02 soonyoung: that’s real quick. i’ll see u in 10

Wonwoo sprints to the restaurant they were supposed to meet at, just because he doesn’t want Soonyoung to wait for long.

“You’re perspiring a hell lot,” Soonyoung comments.

“I didn’t want you to wait.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” Wonwoo smiles. “Let’s head in, I’m so damn hungry I can eat a whole cow.”

 

-

 

Mingyu tells Wonwoo on a daily basis that he deserves better, but Wonwoo begs to differ. Wonwoo thinks that the best thing that has happened in his entire college life was meeting Soonyoung, and he would never think otherwise.

And today is nothing different.

“You’re pretty whipped,” Mingyu says, every time.

“I know, I don’t need reminders for this shit hole I’m in, dude,” Wonwoo lets out a sigh.

“So when are you going to confess and get out of this shit hole of yours?”  

“You know what his reply will be, Mingyu.”

“Yeah, that’s the whole point. Confess, be heartbroken, and get the fuck over him.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything else. What can he say, when Mingyu is right?

 

-

 

Wonwoo’s eyes are darting around, clearly anxious. Soonyoung, for the first time, is late. He’s starting to get worried about Soonyoung’s well-being, but he tries to calm himself down anyway. He decides to send Soonyoung a text.

19:17 wonwoo: hey?  
19:19 soonyoung: hey, sorry wonwoo, got stuck in a jam.

Wonwoo then realises that his possessiveness of Soonyoung is getting quite out of hand these few weeks. They have been spending so much time together due to finals, and although Wonwoo is rather thankful for that, he thinks that it’s getting a tad bit too unhealthy for himself.

Wonwoo starts solving the physics questions despite Soonyoung’s absence. Soonyoung then arrives an hour later than the actual time they were supposed to meet, shoulders and hair all wet from the rain outside.  

“I’m so sorry!” Soonyoung places his stack of aerodynamics related books on the table gently.

Wonwoo looks up, face rather distorted due to the stupid physics question he has been trying to solve the past 15 minutes. He’s about to give up, but seeing Soonyoung’s face makes him smile.

“It’s okay, I was just worried,” Wonwoo rests his pencil on the table, full of eraser dusts. “You were never late, so I guess I got quite paranoid about that.”

Soonyoung smiles, while trying to dry his hair with his pullover’s sleeve. Wonwoo wants to claw his own face, because he didn’t think someone could look that adorable while drying their hair. He doesn’t look away even when Soonyoung takes a seat right beside him. Soonyoung inches himself closer to Wonwoo, oblivious to Wonwoo’s stare.

“Ah, do you need help with this question?” Soonyoung asks, scooting himself even nearer towards Wonwoo, now totally invading Wonwoo’s personal space.

Wonwoo wishes that he could manipulate time. Soonyoung smells like the rain – which is nice, he thinks (although he has always hated rain in his entire existence on earth).

“Wonwoo?” Soonyoung is staring at Wonwoo by now. Wonwoo snaps out of it and turns his face – a little too quickly, and now his lips are barely inches away from Soonyoung’s. Surprisingly, Soonyoung doesn’t budge.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung prompts.

“Ah– yes, sorry!” Wonwoo moves himself away from Soonyoung’s face, a lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. “My mind was… somewhere else.”

“It’s alright,” Soonyoung laughs, and Wonwoo’s heart stops for the millisecond. “Do you need help with this question?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo rests his chin on his palm, clearly not interested in studying anymore. “I have been doing that bullshit question for god knows how long.”

Soonyoung picks up the pencil and starts teaching Wonwoo on how to solve the stupid question. And although Wonwoo should have been listening, he was too busy focusing on the fact that Soonyoung’s chest would always lean against his arms whenever Soonyoung moved slightly forward. He’s not complaining, though.

 

-

 

It’s their last paper today, and Wonwoo plans on telling Soonyoung how he feels about him. He has been thinking about this for weeks, and he has his confession all scripted in his brain by now.

“Meet me when the paper ends,” Wonwoo tells Soonyoung.

“Ah, sorry Wonwoo, but I have plans after this.”

“I won’t take long, I promise!”

“Okay then.”

Wonwoo thinks that no matter what Soonyoung says, he would be able to take it fine.

 

-

 

“Just how long are you going to keep this up?” Mingyu asks.

“Leave me alone, Mingyu.”

“Seeing you like this makes me upset.”

“I said to let me be. Please,” Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, face stained with his tears.

Mingyu can only let out a sigh – he knows how stubborn Wonwoo can get when it comes to Soonyoung.

“Call me if you need me. Don’t do anything stupid, you fuck,” Mingyu shuts the door behind him.

The silence in his dorm is too deafening. Wonwoo opens the can of beer that has been sitting in front of him for more than an hour – he scoffs when he takes a sip, because it’s not cold anymore.

He clearly lied to himself – he’s not taking it well, and he’s not fine. Not one bit. The tears won’t stop, and he is starting to regret confessing to the love of his life. He stares at the empty cans of beer in front of him. He replays the rejection in his head once more –

_“Wonwoo… I’m sorry,” Soonyoung turns his face away from Wonwoo’s. “I don’t swing that way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this real sloppy work - i wrote this in the office within 45 minutes lmao.   
> i was planning on ending this abruptly so u guys can decide on what happens next, but do let me know if u want me to continue!   
> also my first fic on ao3 keke 
> 
> probably wont be writing any soonwoo fics after this anw


End file.
